Coincidental Romance
by Shadow and Phoenix
Summary: Chrome runs into a bit of trouble one night, and someone happens to be there to save the day. Requested by BlackCrystalRose.


Chrome looked around anxiously as she walked along the street. It was late, past midnight, and she had been thrown out of the Kokuyo gang's hide-out by Ken and Chikusa, since Mukuro wasn't in control right now.

The street lamps were dim in this part of town, and glass and garbage were scattered across the sidewalk. A cold wind blew from the east, sending Chrome's skirt flaring up. She clutched more tightly at the trident she was holding against her chest. There was someone following her, and while she was certain that Mukuro could protect her if she got in trouble, she didn't want to be attacked in this neighborhood.

Chrome sped up, the heels of her boots clicking against the sidewalk. The people following her sped up as well and as she stepped out of the light of a streetlamp and in front of a dank alleyway they approached.

"Hey there, little lady." One man whose arms were covered with tattoos said, stepping up behind Chrome.

"What 'chya doin' walkin' all alone at this time a'night?" Another man asked, slipping out of the alley. Chrome's blue eye widened, as the two men began to advance on her. She took a couple of quick steps back, clutching her trident tighter.

"I'm just on my way to- I should really get going." Chrome took a step forward. "Excuse me."

"I don't think so, little lady." The first man said, stepping front of her.

"You ain't goin' nowhere, li'l miss. Least-wise not 'til we've 'ad our fun." The other man said, stepping forward as well. Chrome backed up a little, bumping into the corner of the alley, near the street. She looked around, spotting a small 24-hour convenience store open on the corner across the street.

Chrome gripped the trident tightly in her hands and set her feet shoulder-width apart. The tattooed man took a step forward and Chrome jabbed the trident toward him. It struck him in the shoulder and he stumbled back with a curse.

There was an opening and Chrome took it, running hard for the convenience store. The two men took up the chase, the tattooed one holding his shoulder and the other one shouting. Chrome was so focused on the convenience store's doors that she tripped on the curb sprawled on the sidewalk, dropping the trident as she did so.

The two men lumbered over to Chrome, and the uninjured man grabbed her roughly by her arm. Just as he was about to say something, the door to the convenience store swung open with an electronic chime.

"Leave her alone!" Chrome turned her head to see a familiar head of spiky brown hair and smouldering orange eyes.

"Boss?" Tsuna stepped forward and grabbed the wrist of the man who was holding Chrome. The man cried out in pain and released her arm. Tsuna then stepped between Chrome and the man.

"What the fuck d'ya think yer pullin' ya li'l brat!" The man yelled. Tsuna glared at him, his normally soft eyes hard and sharp.

"Leave her alone and go back to your own business. You've no right to harass people like that." Tsuna said calmly, dying will still burning in his eyes.

"Like hell, you brat!" The tattooed man said, swinging a fist at Tsuna. Tsuna blocked the punch with his arm and returned it with one of his own to the man's gut. The other man brought his fist down towards Tsuna's head with a roar.

The man's arm stopped short and his roar of anger turned into a howl of pain at the point of Chrome's trident. Suddenly the tattooed man's eye glowed red and he lunged at the other man. Chrome then pulled Tsuna into the convenience store as the dying will flame burned out.

"Are you alright Chrome?" Tsuna asked, his eyes soft once again and tinged with worry. Chrome nodded.

"I'm fine boss. Mukuro says that he will take care of those two. Thank you for coming to my aid." Chrome kissed Tsuna on the cheek and Tsuna blushed crimson.

"Ah! It was no problem, and I couldn't leave you to fight them by yourself!" Tsuna babbled. "Why were you walking about this late, anyway?"

"Oh, Ken and Chikusa told me to leave them alone, so I was just wandering about." Tsuna frowned.

"That's not good. If you have no other place to stay, you can spend the night at my house if you like." Tsuna said flushing. "Though I should warn you that Lambo is sick, which was why I was out here anyway. Mom asked me to go pick up some more medicine and I'm babbling so I'll be quiet now."

Chrome smiled and kissed Tsuna on the cheek again.

"I would like very much to stay at your house, boss. Mukuro says that those men have been taken care of now."

"Okay. We should get back to my house then." Tsuna paused. Chrome smiled and picked up a plastic bag with some medicine in it from the floor, handing it to Tsuna. Tsuna nodded awkwardly and pushed open the door. Chrome stepped through and waited until Tsuna started walking to cling to his arm. Tsuna flushed again and he and Chrome headed back to his house without further incident.

-------Author's Note-------

This was a request by BlackCrystalRose. She gave me three numbers and the pairing of Tsuna and Chrome. This took about an hour to write.

This is a part of my challenge to myself. I'm trying to improve my writing skills through short exercises. If you want to help me, give me three numbers between one and ninety-five and a fandom/character/pairing and I'll try to write it.

The prompts for this story were twisted, crawl, and urban.

Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
